


Because I can

by orphan_account



Series: Just Because [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Estrangement, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Injury, Jack says "Retard", M/M, Overstimulation, Rape, Sad Ending, Sadism, Self-Harm, Swearing, Threats, Violence, Vomiting, he's not nice, nothing is happy here, wasn't sure which to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read the tags, read the tags, READ THE TAGS.Jack puts Gabriel in his place.





	Because I can

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> There's so much personal shit I'm dealing with, and it's a way of venting. Whether it's a good way or a bad way is up to you, but if you don't like it, just please keep in mind that _you_ chose to read this, and know that I don't condone the violent acts in this work of fiction in real life upon anyone.
> 
> I just needed to break someone without breaking myself.
> 
> Forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit:** I... really didn't expect this many views or kudos on a rant fic like this. Thank you. It's nice to know that there are people out there that are even just somewhat okay with this kind of content, regardless of what the reason may be. I won't write this sort of thing often of course, as it's a sensitive topic and should be treated as such, but at the same time, the feedback, even if not through comments, adds to the catharsis of the whole thing.

“ _ Relax,  _ Reyes.”

He screamed around his own underwear, forcibly shoved into his mouth, writhing madly beneath the weight of Jack above him. To his left, a lamp fell off of the desk, changing the lighting of the room to something dark, the shadows looming.  _ No!  _ his mind screamed.  _ No! No, please, stop this! Jack, please! This isn’t you, please, please… _

And even though he portrayed that perfectly well with his screaming and thrashing, and the evidence of their struggle before this point, Jack persisted, running almost--  _ almost--  _ loving hands down his ass, his thighs. The small of his back. Places he  _ knew  _ were sensitive. Places he  _ knew  _ would get a reaction out of Gabriel, despite his opposition to what was currently happening. Even now, Gabe’s cock was half hard, hanging between his legs and uncertain, despite his mind setting off all sorts of alarms and sirens. Here he was, bent over Jack’s desk, just too short feet skidding along the ground in a measly attempt to get more leverage to buck Jack off of him, and arms bound behind his back so that his face was shoved into the expensive wood desk. Gabriel coughed and gagged around the fabric in his mouth, tears welling in his eyes not just from the convulsion of his throat, but from the reality of the situation.

“Stop.  _ Moving _ .” Jack commanded this with a smack to Gabriel’s upper thigh, and he jolted, breathing heavily through his nose. His cock, all-too conditioned to register the pain differently, twitched, and Gabe slammed his head into the desk in response. Hard. Jack only laughed.

“What? Are you seriously gonna throw a temper tantrum over this? Come on, now. We both know you  _ love  _ my cock. Can’t get enough of it.”

Gabe closed his eyes and shuddered in disgust as he felt Jack tear open a drawer and start to search for his lube.  _ No. Not like this. Not when you have to fight me down for it. Not when you ignore me when I say no. Not when you don’t care about me anymore except for just sex. Not anymore. Not like this. No, no, I don’t want this. Please, please stop. _

He tried to spit out the begging past the impromptu gag, but Jack just dug sharp fingernails into his skin as a result, raking them down like claws and breaking skin. Gabriel jolted and shrieked, trying to free his arms from their bindings behind his back. He strained with everything he had, but whatever Jack had tied him up with, not even his super soldier strength could break free from it. As Jack cursed and searched, Gabriel fell still, breathing in little puffs through his nose. The moment Jack made a victorious sound, Gabe threw up his torso with all his might, trying to throw Jack off of him enough that he could get away, pants and dignity be damned. Unfortunately, Jack had his arm planted firmly in his back, and he only just managed to strain himself awkwardly and painfully. When Jack realized what Gabe had tried to do, he shoved him down even more forcefully into the desk, his elbow a sharp pain in his lower back.

“Fucking  _ asshole _ ,” Jack snarled, kicking Gabriel’s legs further apart before flipping open the lid of the lube. He shoved in two fingers immediately, and Gabe whined, still feebly struggling beneath Jack. “You’re not the tough guy anymore. Nobody remembers who you are. Nobody  _ cares  _ about who you are. I should have done this a long time ago, put you in your place. You aren’t shit,  _ Gabe _ . Not anymore. You’ve always been such a smug, pompous fuck though. Only way to knock you down a peg or two…”

Gabe shook violently, head repeatedly hitting itself into Jack’s desk. The dull ache gave him something else to think about. The cotton of his own underwear was vile in his mouth, damp and leaving his mouth dry as it soaked up his spit. His thighs still burned from where Jack had torn it from his skin, and he focused on that, and the steady pounding of his head into Jack’s desk, instead of the fingers stretching and loosening him up, against his will.

Eventually, Jack grew sick of Gabe’s little coping method, and withdrew his fingers briefly, before grabbing Gabriel by the curls of his head and aggressively banging his head into the desk, until the wood was cracking and Gabriel was bleeding. With each smash, he degraded Gabriel further. “Fucking. Worthless. Where. Is. That. Unbreakable. Blackwatch. Spirit. You. Always. Brag. About? Weak. Pathetic. Unfit for duty. A failure. Disgusting. Cunt, cunt, cunt!”

Gabe screamed, and screamed, and his head bled, and his vision began to swim. He grew lightheaded from the rough treatment, the blood loss. He felt like his brain was being rattled, shaken from wall to wall of his skull. Just when he thought he would pass out, Jack moved his head so it was facing directly down, and smashed it into the wood. Blood gushed from his nose, and he wailed, eyes wide in horror and shock.

Jack took a few moments to breathe and to collect himself, before chuckling darkly. He reached around with the same hand he’d just abused Gabriel with, and pet it lovingly down the side of his dazed face, before pulling out the underwear. “Got anything to say, asshole?”

Gabe shuddered, seething… and then threw up, on the desk, and over the edge onto the floor. Even while that was happening, Jack placed his fingers back in Gabriel’s ass, three now, and caused the other man to throw up even harder, more violently.

“Maybe I should make you vomit the whole time I’m fucking you,” Jack mused as he moved his fingers in and out quickly. “You’re clenching down  _ hard _ . I bet it’d feel great on my cock.” He emphasised this statement with a solid grind against one of Gabe’s ass cheeks. Yes, he was very, very much fully aroused. Gabe didn’t know what by, but regardless, it made his stomach churn, even as it was completely empty. Jack was getting off on his pain. He didn’t care if Gabriel was hurting. He probably wouldn’t have even cared if he was  _ dying _ .

When he tried to raise his head, Jack slammed him down again, and he coughed on the blood from his nose draining into his throat. The smell and feel of his own vomit against his face, rubbing into his wound, made him cry out. When Jack heard that, he shoved Gabriel’s wet underwear back into his mouth again, uncaring if he would even be able to breathe at this point with that combined with his broken, bleeding nose.

At the sound of a zipper, Gabe went tense beneath Jack, trying to regulate his breathing to stay conscious. His eyes went wide, and he fought against Jack, one last time. He kicked at Jack’s shin, which caused the man to stumble back, and that gave Gabriel a chance to hurry and move to the side…

And let Jack slam his fist right into his eye.

“Motherfucker,” he cursed, using both of his arms to yank Gabriel back into place. “What the hell’s your problem,  _ Reyes _ ?”

Gabe sobbed out what could have been a “fuck you!” past the gag in his mouth, straining and thrashing beneath Jack once again. He cried out as Jack twisted his arms oddly, threatening to break both in one movement.

“Listen to me,” Jack snarled, leaning down right into Gabriel’s ear and biting the shell hard. When Gabriel fell limp, he pushed his head right back into the desk, and the mess he had made. “You’re going to  _ lay there  _ and  _ take what I have to give to you _ , or I’m going to make this so much worse for you. So,  _ so  _ much worse.” His now exposed cock rubbed against the cleft of Gabriel’s ass, up and down, spreading the lube all over it. “And when I’m-- no-- when  _ we’re  _ finished…”

He reached down with his right hand, and stroked Gabriel’s cock-- and God fucking damn it, when the fuck did he start  _ leaking _ \-- and Gabe groaned in dismay and terror, trying to buck his hips away.

“... yeah… when  _ we’re  _ finished… you’re going to clean up the mess you made, and you’re going to  _ thank  _ me for this. Do I make myself  _ clear, Commander? _ ”

Gabe closed his eyes, and spat out another muffled “fuck you.”

Jack just laughed, before slamming Gabe’s head into his own vomit again, reopening his head wound and mixing blood and stomach acid. “Wrong answer, Gabe.”

When he thrust in, he wasn’t sweet, or gentle, he didn’t take his time or draw it out. Gabriel's arms strained, and he cried even with the gag in his mouth, the blood running down his nose and clogging it. And all the while, Jack's pace was punishing and relentless, meant more to bring Gabriel an equal measure of pain and pleasure than to focus on his own ecstasy. And, unfortunately, it was working ridiculously well. Gabe slammed his head into the desk of his own accord when he could feel pleasure spiking up his spine and echoing in the tip of his weeping cock. Jack let him bang his head this time, smirking at the pathetic display. Jack slammed into him, making Gabriel hit his hips to the point of bruising against the edge to the desk.

“You’re fucking ill,  _ retarded _ ,” he teased, hand reaching around to stroke Gabe’s cock while the other slapped him across the face. He frowned when Gabe barely flinched, and did it again, harder, sending blood splatters from his nose across the desk. “Fucking  _ idiot _ . Head banging is for little kids and the mentally ill. Do we need to lock you away, huh? Are you fit for service anymore, Reyes? Because it seems to me that not only are you mentally ill, but you can’t even defend yourself in a one-on-one attack. If you can’t perform, we’ll just give Blackwatch to somebody else, and I will find a way to dishonorably discharge you. I’ll take  _ everything  _ from you.”

Gabriel, though his eyes were tightly shut, and he could barely breathe, wept, and banged his head harder. Spots danced behind his eyelids as the pain spread across his head. And even then, the pain couldn’t take away from the pleasure building slowly, so slowly, in his gut, from Jack’s relentless onslaught.

He hated this. He hated himself. He wanted to die.

“You’ll lose everything,” Jack repeated, his breath beginning to grow ragged. “Your job, your friends, the places and the people you love… I’ll take it all from you, because obviously, you don’t deserve to have it. Not if you’re going to act like a fucking retard. You don’t deserve  _ anything _ , and if you tell  _ anyone  _ about this, whether they believe you or not, I’ll make sure you lose it all. You know why? Huh, Reyes? You wanna guess?”

He pulled out Gabriel’s gag once again, but Gabe didn’t utter a word. He kept his mouth firmly shut, left eye beginning to swell from where Jack had punched it. He said nothing, save for a few gasps when Jack’s thrusting and stroking hit him just… wrongfully  _ right _ .

When Jack never got a response, he knelt down and bit Gabriel’s ear, until it was bleeding, and Gabe tore himself away silently even as tears of pain and betrayal streamed down his face.

“Because I  _ can _ ,” Jack finished at length, chuckling darkly. His thrusting picked up once again, and he yanked at Gabriel’s cock, finally drawing a moan out of the man beneath him. The sound brought on Jack’s climax, and he thrust harshly into Gabriel, trying to force him into completion as well. He was unsuccessful, and he hissed as he filled Gabriel with his seed, but the sound of Gabe’s whine at the feeling was a cue enough that he had been close. His hand picked up pace, rubbing quickly, harshly.

“No,” Gabriel whimpered, rubbing his head into his vomit. “No, no no, please, stop, Jack,  _ Jack _ \--”

“That’s it,” Jack whispered, completely ignoring him. “Come on, Reyes.”

This wasn’t about his pleasure, and both of them knew it. It was about making Gabe experience pleasure from this, giving him something that he could never live down. Because if he came from this, from Jack raping him, it could-- and  _ would _ \-- be used against him forever.

He resisted for a remarkable amount of time after Jack had cum, but it was an inevitability. Gabe whimpered in defeat as his hips took control of themselves, and thrusted into Jack’s hand three, four times, before he was cumming, body shaking in mortification as the waves of unwanted pleasure seeped through his bones. Jack stroked him long past the point of oversensitivity, long after he started openly sobbing, long after his legs gave out on him and the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor was Jack’s elbow in his back.

When Jack did finally release him and unbound his arms, Gabe crumpled like a doll, dragging vomit and blood across the desk before falling to the floor. Jack sat down in the chair behind him, placing his feet on Gabriel’s side as he zipped up his pants.

“Clean up and get out,” Jack commanded, opening up a data pad as if nothing had happened.

And Gabriel did.

Because what else could he do?

Strike Commander Morrison had his soul on a silver chain.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel returned to his room at four seventeen in the morning.

With shaking hands, he stripped off his tattered, ruined clothes, until he was naked, before stumbling over to his personal bathroom in a daze. He left his clothes behind him in a trail, knowing in the back of his mind that he’d have to get rid of them come morning, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had to see what Jack had done to him.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t recognize himself. Blood and vomit caked his lips and the right side of his head, a horrible, awful gash on his temple from where he and Jack had banged it into the desk. A combined effort for a combined result. His left eye was swollen completely shut, his left ear bloody and bitten. It was likely that it would never heal correctly.

He clutched at his sink, and sobbed. Sobbed until he was numb, and his head throbbed in pain.

He was broken.

He was used.

Jack didn’t love him like he used to.

Didn’t love him at all.

He was just another hole out of many that had opened up to him since becoming Strike Commander, and on top of that, he was Jack’s subordinate. It wasn’t like before, where Jack would look up to him with starstruck eyes, follow him into battle in the Omnic Crisis. This Jack was power hungry, and he was going to do what it took to keep it. Even if it meant breaking down the one person who questioned his authority.

Gabe hurried to clean his face of blood and vomit, before snapping his nose back into place-- that was the hardest part, and he hissed and pounded his hand into the wall-- and then stitching the gash on his head closed. Once that was finished, he looked in the mirror again. He looked more like himself.

It only made him sob more.

He leaned heavily on the sink. It was the only solid thing in his life anymore. He banged his head into the mirror before finally feeling Jack’s cum leaking out of him, and he shook in disgust. Gabe rushed to the toilet and vomited again, before turning the shower on cold, and banging his head again against the linoleum wall for the rest of the night. Even when morning came, and he was due for training with his soldiers, he continued to hit his head until he’d exhausted himself and passed out cold, water still dripping over his unconscious, broken form.

He was broken.

He was broken, literally just because.

Just because.


End file.
